Rosa's 18 Plus Adventures in Unova
by Chespiner
Summary: It's Rosa's time to be a whore and sleep around. Disclaimer: I don't personally own any characters used in this fan fic, Game Freak does, play Pokemon you fucks.
1. Bianca

I woke up to from a knock on the front door of my house, and by my mum letting in the guest in, and leading them into my room when they mentioned wanting to see me, after my mum lead the guest in and shut the door behind her I stood up to greet them. It was Professor Juniper's assistant Bianca. Last week was my eighteenth birthday and because we live out so far from where Professor Juniper lives I had to wait a week before I could start my journey. After I shook Bianca's hand I went to rub some dried sleep from my eye, which would have been normal if my sleep wear didn't consist of a white sleeveless top with frills on it, that was a few sizes too large and a black pair of thigh high socks and nothing else. When I moved my arm up my top fell down a bit, so when I went to adjust it I ended up over adjusting and ended up flashing Bianca. Normally it wouldn't have been as awkward if my nightly routine for falling asleep wasn't striping nude while masturbating, then getting dressed at 3 am in my sleep wear to then go out to the kitchen for treats. So Bianca got to see my still wet pussy and damp socks. Surprisingly she seemed turned on, even though she was two years older and probably in a relationship.

Still feeling horny from my masturbating session four hours ago, I lead her onto the bed where she lowed her white top so her breasts were forced out on top of the clothing, she then fully released them by lifting up her black boob tube up above her chest. She then pushed her green pants down so that most of her crotch was viewable. She had grown fairly wet from seeing me. I removed my top and socks and hopped onto my bed along with the twenty year old, who was exposing her body to me. She seemed to struggle with her clothes, so I helped her strip, throwing her clothes around my room and bed. I started with a kiss on the lips before I gently shoved her on her back with her head resting on the stack of pillows. I then mounted her hovering my crotch above hers and with one leg, Bianca forced my hovering to go lower and lower until our lips kissed each other. I locked her position with my free leg and she did the same. I then pinned her down with my hands before grinding our pussies together adding some effectiveness by hopping up and down from time to time. While our pussies 'kissed' I moved my pin on Bianca's arms and moved them to her breasts and started groping them, sometimes pressing against them when I needed to, Bianca responded with a hearty moan each time I did so. Now that her arms were free Bianca wrapped her arms around me and stopped them on my ass cheeks and let her finger tips explore the edge of my ass crack. Seeing as I was still wet and Bianca had recently became wet our southern 'kissing' had very little friction and because of this we were able to go for a longer time before we reached our climax. I noticed that Bianca had water in the corner of her eyes and had started drooling.

Soon enough I reached my climax and in result tilted my head back and let out an orgasmic cry witch was quickly followed by Bianca's. I fell on top of her and started to drift off to sleep, until Bianca flipped me over and sat up before standing up and grabbing her bag. 'That was good for a first timer, hey meet me at the look-out and I'll give you what you need to start you're journey.' she said walking over to the door, still naked. I was about to reminder her when she opened my door and remembered herself and scrambled about to get her clothes. She left soon after getting partially dressed.

I hadn't even started my journey around the Unova region and yet so far had a perfect start. I couldn't wait to continue my journey.


	2. Roxie

I walked towards the local club which also functioned as the Gym for the small harbour town. Most of the business the ferry company got was from the trainers on their journeys to get all eight gym badges. So far I had gotten my first and was on the way to get my second. I entered the main room and looked up at the band performing. It was the group the gym leader was in. She was surrounded by a group of cute girls playing their instruments. The gym leader herself was special as she had the smallest chest of the group, but she made up in her ability to perform. I sat back until they finished, hitting on some of the females I found attractive and even called for an encore on one of the songs that was played.

But when they finished I sneaked in the dressing room and found the gym leader next to the drummer stripping down. The gym leader had her oversized shirt around her wrists and the drummer was shirtless and her button for her red checkered skirt was undone revealing a speck of her black panties. The drummer reacted by covering up her breasts with her arms, blushing, crossing her knees, so her skirt couldn't fall down and shouting at me to get out. The gym leader just gave me an angry look as she stepped out of her boots. Her black short tights and a matching boob tube were covered in sweat. But she was also seemingly wet. I would be too if I was in her shoes. She then told her band member to calm down, which she did after awhile. Sensing the awkward presence in the air, I decided to give the gym leader a show of my own. I reached around to the back of my shirt and reached into it, to undo the knot in my pink bikini top. I then proceeded to lift my shirt up to above to expose my recently released breasts. I then lowered my skirt to just above my knees and grabbed the front of my tights with my thumb and index fingers and raised them, carrying the clothing with them, so that it would travel into the cracks of my crotch and show itself off. Since I wasn't wearing any panties under my tights the colour of my skin peeked through, almost like I wasn't wearing anything at all. I held a wink and a smile with my tongue out before letting go of my tights and making a phone with my hand and put the hand-phone up to my ear and mouthed 'Find me later' towards the gym leader before walking out. I made sure I was out of their view when I adjusted my clothes back to their normal positions. I decided to remove my bikini top rather then attempting to tie it back up again.

About two hours and another band's gig past and the gym leader had still yet to find me. I found out that her name was Roxie. Because I had a few drinks before I walked in on Roxie, and I had some more while I was waiting for her I had grown drunk and horny and was a little bit more affectionate then what I was normally. I decided to go for a walk to try and stop myself from drinking or even masturbating right then and there and when I reached the back of the club I found Roxie leaning against the wall by herself. I stumbled over and grabbed her by the wrists and balanced some of my weight onto her. 'You, ….. me… your place … now' I managed to say through my huge smile. Roxie just gave me a quizzical look and said 'Okay sure'. I think it was my drunkenness thinking but it looked like my show two hours earlier had made Roxie horny as she accepted my drunken offer so quickly.

It wasn't a long walk back to Roxie's house but I took longer then Roxie due to my inability to walk like a normal person. Along the way Roxie had to keep telling me to put my shirt back on, as I kept taking it off due to how hot the walk and my earlier drinks had made me. After a few attempts she just ended up keeping my shirt as there wasn't that many people out this late at night, so there wasn't anyone to see me topless in the middle of the street. The cold night air on my bare chest sobered me up a little and I regained the ability to walk and speak like a normal person. By the time we reached Roxie's house I was able to legally give my consent to what I was about to do with Roxie.

Roxie carefully led me to her room and when we reached it, I placed my bag down and Roxie removed her flat-heeled shoes and her blue and purple striped thigh high socks and sat on her bed. She then retrieved a purple dildo and threw it to me. I caught it with my breasts to show off a little. As I sat down next to Roxie she opened her legs and raised her over-sized shirt to reveal that she had taken off her black tights back at the club and went 'commando' for the walk home. I led the dildo into Roxie's pussy with one hand and pushed it in with my other. It slid in so easily as Roxie was pretty wet already. I was surprised at how much grip I still had on the dildo, considering my hands were getting soaked with Roxie's love juices. As I got a good rhythm going for thrusting the dildo in and out of Roxie she lowered her shirt to expose her chest. She had also taken off her boob tube at the club earlier. Seeing as I had a pair of boobs in front of me I leaned closer to them and licked the nearest nipple. I received a slight moan from Roxie. The moan then transformed into an orgasmic cry as she came. Afterwards she hopped off of the bed and removed the dildo from inside her and told me to remove the rest of my clothes as she went off to go get something. I did as I was told.

A few minutes later, Roxie came back into the room in a purple and blue one-piece swim suit and she was holding a black and purple bikini set in one hand and a couple of strings in the other hand. She handed the bikini to me and told me to put it on. As I put them on, I noticed that the top barely covered my areolae and the bottom left my clitoris completely exposed. 'Lean back on the bed for a bit' Roxie said. I leaned back and was surprised to find that Roxie had placed her arm around the back of my neck. Roxie then proceeded to tie the strings she had around my clitoris. Each time she tied a new string to my clit I would moan. And after each time she would take the untied end of the string to her other hand. By the fourth string she ended up digging her fingers into my mouth to hold back my moans. When she finished tying the strings to my clitoris I was almost fainting from the pleasure I was getting from them. She then moved the bikini top off my breasts so she could have access to my exposed breasts. She then tied three strings to each nipple. She then took two strings, ones that were tied to different nipples and gave them a nice hard pluck. I let out an orgasmic cry and came. She then gave each string a little pluck and I came again. Roxie then left me to lay on the bed while she moved around so she had access to my crotch. Once repositioned she started licking my vaginal lips through the fabric. Just having the strings tied around my clitoris magnified the pleasure I got from each lick. After I came another time Roxie stopped and went to go kiss me with my femicum in her mouth, effectively transporting my semen from my crotch to my mouth. I let the liquids run down my chin. 'Come on lets get these strings off you' she said. Getting the strings off of my nipples was easy but because the bikini bottoms had muffled the love juices escaping my cave some of the juices had ended up on my clitoris and the strings which made it harder to get a good grip on them. But we eventually got them off my clitoris. The effort may have made me cum three more times, but they eventually slid right off.

I watched as Roxie stripped out of her swimsuit and into a brand new pair of tights and a boob tube and untying her hair before getting ready to go to sleep. I fumbled with my hair, eventually untying it. I threw my hat to the pile of my clothes and removed my swimsuit before getting comfortable next to Roxie. I looked into her eyes lovingly before eventually drifting off to sleep.

While I slept I dreamt of an older version of Roxie with slightly longer hair and bigger breasts. The dream version of Roxie was exposing her pussy and was only wearing a pair of purple and blue thigh highs. Dream Roxie also had a little tuft of pubic hair above her pussy. Something about it made it look adorable. 'If Roxie grows up to be like this, I need to marry her ass.' I thought.


	3. Elesa

After waking up alone and naked on Roxie's bed I gathered my things, quickly got dressed and exited the building with no one seeing me. I then caught a ferry to Castelia City where I met a girl about two years older then me who was wearing a white slinglet, denim short shorts, black thigh high socks, boots, a black vest and a white and pink cap. When I said I met her I meant I bumped into her. I quickly recovered and offered the girl up, but while I was looking down at her, I noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties or a bra and that her slinglet was a bit see-through. After I apologised we went our separate ways, with me rushing to the nearest hotel to go masturbate to what I had just seen.

After I was done with masturbating to the stranger, I paid for my time in the hotel room and left to go to Nimbasa City where my next target was. But on the way I met a girl around my age who I found attractive and I wanted to bang right away, but I needed to focus on my next target first. The female model that was the gym leader of Nimbasa gym. When I entered the gym, I was immediately grabbed and pushed into a different room before I was stripped down. I then had my measurements quickly taken before I was given a mainly blue dress with white frills and a white see-through front section. I was also handed gloved with a purple strip at the end and a pair of white see-through thigh highs with purple ribbon. I really didn't know what I was getting myself into, but I thought the best idea was to go along with this and try the clothes on. When I had the clothes on, I realised that the dress didn't cover my breasts at all and they were left to sort of hang there, and because of the location of the see-through front section and my lack of panties my crotch was completely visible. I didn't see the fashion sense behind this dress, but before I had time to think about it I was given a brown heart shaped object and was told to hold it between my breasts and hold my breasts up. Once I did what I was told I was then pushed into another room with a long runway with a stage at the end.

I saw a woman at the end and assumed it was the gym leader. I walked forward feeling nervous and horny at the same time. When I reached the stage the woman told me to get onto it and come sit down next to her. As I sat I noticed what she was wearing. A yellow vest that came down past her waist. The vest attached itself together at the bottom and had the occasional black strip covering her chest and stomach. She also wore black tights, and by the way she was sitting I could see that she wasn't wearing any panties. Over her blonde hair she had a pair of headphones on with black strips that flowed down to the ground. Her yellow fringe was hiding her deeply blue eyes. They way the black strip covering her breasts sat on her skin made it obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra either. I could even see her nipples poking through the golden fabric. 'Welcome to my gym, I'm Elesa.' she said greeting me to her building. 'I apologise for any uncomfortableness they may have caused you' she added.

'Not a problem' I said really wanting to make a 'it didn't bother me' gesture with my hands, but I could since I was still holding my breasts. Elesa's eyes lit up once she noticed that I was still holding my breasts.

'Don't mind me' she said while scooting closer to me, before leaning and grabbing the brown heart with her mouth. I was shocked when she ate it remarkably like a proper lady. Elesa noticed my shocked facial expression. 'It doesn't look like it, but that was actually chocolate. I get some every so often from them' she explained. She seemed to like calling the people who shoved me and ordered me around 'them'. I didn't know why but it kinda fit. I got more comfortable seeing as now I didn't need to hold the chocolate in my breasts anymore. Elesa must have noticed that when I readjusted myself in a better position, that I covered myself up with my hands. 'If you feel uncomfortable being semi-naked I can take off my dress' she offered. I really wanted for her to do that, since I wanted to sleep with her and that would be a good first step, but I didn't want to be sitting here awkwardly with another half-naked woman. Before i could say anything, Elesa just quickly took off her dress and threw it into the surrounding chairs. The dress she was wearing didn't do her many favours as it made her breasts look smaller then what they actually were. I gave her crotch a quick look over, being careful not to alarm Elesa. Just like the Dream Roxie she had an adorable little patch of pubic just above her pussy. Apparently Elesa did the same to me, because the next time she spoke she came closer to me and said 'Wow, I can't believe just how neat you are down there. It makes me jealous.' I was a little taken aback by that compliment. 'Can I touch it?' she asked me. I wasn't so sure about Elesa but I agreed and lifted up my dress to allow Elesa to feel my crotch. Her hands felt amazing while she explored my nether regions with her hand. When she was finished she took her hand away and said 'Wow, it's just so smooth, how did you get it like that?' I didn't want to admit it, but it was because after every time I shaved down there, I took an icy-pole and masturbated with it. 'Uh, I'm just really careful when I shave' I managed to come up with. Elesa was about to talk further when one of them came up and whispered something in her ear. 'Uh, huh. Sorry, I've got a meeting, it'll take a bit. So, why don't you go into my room and change back into your normal clothes? Oh yeah, the clothes your wearing now are your's to keep' she said before disappearing off with one of 'them'.

Before long I was escorted to Elesa's bedroom by one of 'them' and they told me to strip and wait until they gather up all of my things and bring them it me. I really didn't want to be naked in another woman's bedroom for a long period of time, so I waited to strip until I heard 'them' return. I was disappointed when one of 'them' appeared with only my stockings. I grabbed them off of 'them' and proceeded to pull them up my legs. I then got my blue dress and put it back on, until I heard 'them' come back. They returned with my hat. I received my piece of clothing and watched 'them' go back into the darkness of Elesa's gym and I put my hat on and tied up my hair around it. I put on the dress, until they came back and this time they had my bikini top. I put it on and tied it up while I watched 'them' disappear again. This time I was glad that I didn't have to touch the dress and was able to relax a little bit. They returned, but this time without a piece of clothing. They had my bag instead. They left again and I put my new clothes in my bag and hopped back on the bed. When they returned again they brought news of Elesa and my shirt. I struggled to put on my shirt as I had to get it over my hat. They had told me that Elesa would be back soon. All I needed apart from my shoes was my skirt.

I waited a bit longer for 'them' to return but, they never did. But Elesa did. Elesa was now rocking a black shorter hair do with long strands of hair in the shape of thunder bolts. She wore a light green and yellow top that exposed her midriff and did a better job of showing off her breasts. Her headphones now had a red and blue cone on top of the ear pieces. I looked at the skirt she was wearing. It was my skirt. I noticed that she also had something in her hands. Something grey with a yellow wavy line on the side of it. 'What's that?' I asked her.

'This? Oh it's a Tynamo Vibrator. It's really powerful' she replied, hopping on the bed getting close to me. She wrapped her arm around the back of my neck and her fingers rubbed my cheek making me close an eye. With the other hand she skilfully lifted my shirt up and my bikini top up over my breasts. She then raised my legs up so that they were bending to touch the mattress of the bed. Then while still making contact with my thigh with her hand she started lowering my stockings until they were at my knees. She then inserted the Tynamo Vibrator into my exposed pussy. Within a few minutes I had already came a bucket load. I rested my hand on my bare chest, while Elesa pressed her breasts into my shoulder. She gave me a creepy smile and I ended up coming and letting out an orgasmic cry, before fainting from the intense pleasure. Her creepy smile was the last thing I saw.

Because I blacked out, I didn't have any real strong dreams but I did think about Elesa licking my pussy and playing with my nipples.


	4. Fennel

After exiting Elesa's gym I was approached by a busty woman in a lab coat with long purple hair. She introduced herself as Fennel. Fennel then asked me if I could help her with a presentation she had in a few minutes. I needed something to get Elesa's creepy smile out of my mind so I accepted and followed Fennel out of the theme park area of Nimbasa City and into a building I hadn't noticed when I first entered Nimbasa.

When we entered the meeting room Fennel brought out a smaller lab coat, a pink mini-skirt, a pair of glasses with red frames and two orange hair clips. 'Can you change into these please?' she asked me I nodded yes and Fennel left the room so I could change. I removed my skirt, before sliding out of my shoes and lowering my stockings of off my legs. I pulled the pink mini-skirt up and saw that it was really close to showing my crotch. I was a little nervous as I didn't have a pair of panties with me, so I decided against bending over for the entire presentation, if possible. I then removed my hat and untied my hair before removing my shirt and going to untie my bikini top. I tried on the lab coat and noticed that I could practically wear this like a shirt, so I stuffed my clothes in my bag before letting Fennel back in, while tying up my hair in a shorter fashion. After I put on the glasses and clipped on the hair clips Fennel handed me a pair of pink high heels.

After I put them on, I helped with the preparation for the presentation and when it started I sat quietly in the corner, being really careful not to flash the group of scientists gathered around the table in front of me. Occasionally I would notice the glances of the scientists on my body. I could see their lips moving as they were making sly comments about me, but I couldn't hear them. The presentation didn't last long and before long it was just Fennel and me in the meeting room alone.

When I was walking back into the meeting room to bring another box back where it needed to be, Fennel suddenly stopped me with one arm around my stomach and I felt her bring her other hand under my skirt. Her fingers travelled along the length of my southern lips and stopped when they reached the end. They then inserted themselves into my vagina and asshole. Fennel then started to pump her fingers in and out. I didn't know where this sudden change in behaviour had came from in the busty scientist, but I was starting to like it. 'Oh, I made the right choice in choosing you. A typical slut who doesn't wear any form of underwear at all. Especially when wearing small items of clothing' she said. I could feel her breathing down my neck. I started moaning, and Fennel brought her hand that was on my stomach up to my breasts and she slipped her hand into the lab coat and onto my breast. Some how while the scientist was groping me she managed to get me out of the lab coat. 'Those horny fucks couldn't keep their eyes off you. You should have given them a show. A viewing of this smooth pussy of yours' she added while lowering my skirt to my ankles. She then pressed me against the wall and inserted two more fingers into me and increased the pace of her thrusting. I quickly came.

Once my orgasmic cry was over, she release her hold on me and sat on the table. I noticed something when I turned to face her. The way she was sitting made her bare legs obvious to see underneath her lab coat. I came closer to her and removed her lab coat to be treated to the sight of the busty scientist in nothing more then a pink boob tube that was having trouble with the size of Fennel's chest and a pair of black lacy panties. I opened her legs for her and pressed a finger against where her pussy should be and traced along her lips. With my free hand I removed her glasses and attempted at removing her boob tube. Seeing me struggle, Fennel assisted me in the removal of her boob tube. I leaned in further and started a kiss with the scientist and inserted my finger into her pussy through her panties at the same time. Having to deal with me during the presentation had made Fennel wet, so it wasn't long before she came onto and into my hands, and the table. I broke up the kiss and seductively licked off her love juices from my hand. Unsurprisingly Fennel tasted just like fennel.

I laid Fennel down on the table and removed her wet panties. I climbed on top of her and she reached out her arms to try and find my shoulders. When she managed to find my shoulders I brought our crotches closer together and started grinding them. We lasted until we both came twice more. Afterwards we cleaned up the mess we made and got dressed and exited before parting our separate ways.

That night I dreamed of a Fennel who was only wearing her lab coat leaning on a Munna. Dream Fennel had her breasts out and was smiling. I wanted to meet Fennel again, that was for sure.


	5. Skyla

It took a few days but I finally managed to make my way to Mistralton City. Along the way I bumped into the trainer I met back in Castelia. I found out that her name was Hilda and she was in fact the former champion of the Unova Region. That was until a former gym leader challenged her and won. I decided against trying to sleep with the Mistralton Gym Leader as the three day walk here had tired me out. 'Sleeping with her will be tomorrow's job' I thought to myself as I headed towards a small local cafe.

I entered and ordered an iced coffee and a donut 'to go' after waiting in the small line. I collected my change and my order number and headed over to the waiting couch. I was about to sit down when I noticed there was a sweaty, busty red head taking up two thirds of the couch. She seemed to be in her own little world at the moment so I just leaned against the wall and studied her for a bit. Next to her she had her dark sky blue long sleeved gloves and her matching colour utility belt. In her fiery hair she had a sky blue ribbon holding up a strand of her hair in a small loop. Around her waist she had a matching long sleeved jacket. She wore the same colour short-shorts and over them she had a dark sky blue full body harness on. Her shoes were dark-sky blue knee high boots which she had sky blue knee high socks folded over the top. She was also wearing a light pink boob tube 'under' her jacket. Although her sweat had made the parts of the fabric covering her nipples and areolae see-through. Her breasts seemed to what to break out of the boob tube as her nipples were being pressed against the fabric and the empty space between her breasts was stretched. She wore a worried facial expression on the top half of her face and a smile. She was also blushing heavily.

I heard an order number being repeated that wasn't mine, and while I was studying the red head I had noticed that she had stuck her order number between her breasts. I looked closer at her number and noticed that the number being called was hers, and so I decided to snap her back to the real world by gently tapping on her elbow. That didn't work, she just brushed my finger off of her elbow. I thought about ways to wake her up. One thought kept coming up, so I decided to do it. I moved closer to her and hovered above her lap and moved my hands to hover just in front of her breasts. I took a deep breath and started groping her. She started blushing harder until she started moaning. Her own moans woke her up. When she opened her eyes she took one look at me. I flinched expecting a slap on the face, instead I received a pleasant smile from her. I stopped groping her and brought my hands away from her chest and nervously said. 'Uh, your order is ready' gesturing behind me towards the counter. I stood up and helped the red head off the couch. We swapped places as she walked off to collect her order. I sat down leaving a space between me and her gloves.

The red head came back and moved her stuff into the spare space I left and sat down. She turned to face me and started up a conversation with me.

'Hey, you thought of a nice way to wake me up from my nap' she complimented.

'Uh, thanks. I heard your order being called and I would have hated for you to miss your order' I replied, blushing a little from the compliment.

'Seriously, I haven't had such a good groping. Ever!' she remarked. 'And thats with two years with a girlfriend' she added.

I could basically feel every guy in the cafe get a boner when she said that.

'I guess I'm just good with my hands' I replied.

'I would like some more, if you wouldn't mind. After this come over to my place' she said. I wasn't thinking about sleeping with someone tonight, but if I happened into a situation where sex was an option I would take it. I heard my number being called and said 'That's me.'

After I had been given my order I walked back to the red headed lady and sat down. We started talking while we drank and ate. We introduced ourselves to each other and I found out that her name was Skyla and she was actually a pilot and the Mistralton City Gym Leader. She had been battling challengers all day long and had grown tired and sweaty from it. Her original plans for tonight were to get a coffee, go back home a shower and deliver a package to Black City. But now she had added a groping session in there as well. She informed me that the package didn't need to be there until midnight and the flight only took an hour, so I could take as much time as I wanted groping her.

After we finished our drinks we headed back to her house and when Skyla walked past a mirror in her corridor she noticed that her boob tube had become see-through. 'Oh, I was basically flashing every one in the cafe. Oops' she said. Most other females in that situation would have had a much more extreme reaction. Skyla lead me to her room and sat me on her bed while she took off her harness and her boots off. 'You don't mind if I take off my shorts do you? They're just so uncomfortable when worn for long periods of time' she said.

'I don't mind' I replied. 'The less clothes she wore the better' I thought to myself.

Like her boob tube she had a light pink pair of panties on. There wasn't a lot of sweat soaked up by the panties, but the amount that was soaked up, highlighted the area of her pussy. She sat down on her bed and scooted over to the wall and leaned against it. The act of her scooting across the bed had lowered her panties down her waist a little. She gestured for me to come closer to her. I obeyed. 'Do you want to grope you through your boob tube or directly?' I asked the almost naked red head.

'Start off through the fabric and then lead into direct contact' she answered. I nodded and moved my hands to the side of her breasts and stretched my thumbs over to her nipples. I then dug my finger tips into her flesh and circled my thumbs around her areolae. While I circled I started slowly digging my thumb tips into her breasts. After a few minutes of this Skyla started moaning softly so I added a groping movement in with what I was already doing. This made her moans more frequent and louder. When she tilted her head back further I decided that now would be the perfect time to lift her boob tube up and over her breasts. I grabbed her nipples in-between my index finger and thumb and started rolling and squeezing them with them. While I did it, I leaned closer to the moaning Skyla and lined up our mouths. When she was about to let out an orgasmic cry I leaned in and started a kiss with her. She moaned into the kiss, while I explored her mouth with my tongue. When she stopped moaning I broke the kiss and removed my hands from her breast and gazed into her eyes while she caught her breath.

I asked her if she wanted me to continue. She nodded in response. I rested my head on her breasts and reached for her lower cheeks. Before I could start groping she stopped me to remove my shirt and bikini top. I continued groping her ass cheeks while Skyla brought her hands to my breasts and started to softly squeeze them. I wasn't surprised when I found out the Skyla had quite a firm ass, considering the amount of exercise she gets every day. Her ass also had a similar amount of bounce to it. However when I was groping her breasts, they had more bounce and perkiness then firmness. After a few minutes of groping her southern cheeks I slipped my hands under her panties and restarted groping them, slowly making my way to the grand chasm that was her ass crack. By the time I had made it to her ass crack Skyla had started squeezing my breasts harder. I managed to find the entrance to her pussy a few a couple of minutes of searching. The second I was touching the entrance with my finger tips I roughly and quickly inserted two of my fingers into it and started with a fast thrusting pace. I was only able to insert my fingers so roughly and quickly because of the amount of love juice around her vulva, which I used as a lube. It didn't take long until Skyla was moaning hard and loud again. While I was inserting my fingers inside of Skyla I decided to add 'massaging' her breasts with my tongue on top of what I was doing. While I was only able to lick a small area of her breasts it did aid in her moaning. A few minutes later and Skyla was giving the room an orgasmic cry and the cry sort of echoed around a little. I withdrew my fingers from inside of her and on the way out of her panties I brought them down her legs with my hands. Along with her panties I dragged down her socks as well.

Because I was so close to the edge of the bed already I decide to stand up. Before I hopped back on I seductively licked the femicum off of my fingers. Skyla tasted like the type of plants that only grew in high altitudes. Afterwards I removed my stockings and skirt with one swift movement and kneeled down in front of the bed so I was level with Skyla's feet. I had wanted to try and see what the foot fetish was all about. I grabbed one of Skyla's feet and started licking it at the heel and made my way up to the ball of her foot. Before moving onto her toes I placed her foot in-between my breasts and started moving them up and down, like I was giving a boob job. I then continued my tongue treatment of her feet. Just like her breasts Skyla's feet were covered in a layer of sweat, which gave her skin a slight salty taste. I enjoyed it and based on the heavy moaning coming from Skyla she was too. I moved onto her other foot but instead of starting with her heel I started with her toes and the boob job. Once I was done with her toes, I worked downwards with my tongue until I reached her heel. I stood back up and leaned over Skyla and removed her boob tube from above her breasts and threw it onto the floor. Now we where both completely naked and wet. Some wetter then others.

I gave Skyla another quick kiss before I turned my body around so that my bare ass was almost in her face. I then laid down on top of her and started licking all of the love juices off from around her crotch. Because my ass was elevated a little her breasts and that fact that Skyla was sit-leaning against the wall she was able to grope my ass while she licked my pussy. While she wasn't a good groper she was much better at giving oral. It wasn't long before we were both moaning and cumming.

After we recovered slightly I got off of Skyla and she hopped off the bed to go take a shower and change to go deliver that package. Before she left she said this 'You can stay the night, if you want to' before leaving me alone and naked in her room. I drifted off to sleep before Skyla had a chance to come back and get her boots. When I woke up I found that she had placed the covers over me while I slept. In my dreams I imagined Skyla piloting a plane completely naked. Dream Skyla was also masturbating while she flew the plane. I needed to have a threesome with Skyla and her girlfriend.


	6. Hilda

It took me a full week to get to Humilau City, honestly it was worth it. Humilau was a beach front city which meant while I was there I could get away with wearing nothing but my bikini top and my skirt. Along the way I had bumped into the girl I had meet in Nimbasa and I found out that she a training to be a model and that her name was Yancy. Me and her traded numbers to keep in touch. But Yancy had warned me that she had a record of losing her phone. We parted ways and I headed towards Humilau.

Before I even had entered Humilau I found Hilda kneeling in a patch of grass nearby to the entrance. I walked over to her and noticed that her fly and button for her shorts were undone and that she had a pokeball pressed against her pussy. I could also see that she wasn't wearing any form of underwear as I saw an adorable patch of pubic hair on her crotch and saw her nipples poking out of her slinglet. I approached her and asked her why she was here. 'Oh I'm here because I needed to regain three gym badges since they've replaced three gyms and my previous gym badges are now null and void.' she replied. 'I needed to get the new ones to face the elite four again and regain my position of champion.' she added.

'Okay' I replied. 'Do you want to hang out on the Humilauan beaches with me?' I asked.

'Sure, I have nothin' better to do this afternoon' she answered standing up. I gestured to her open fly but she ignored my gesture.

When we got to the beach I rented out a cabaña to store our things while we lazed about on the sand. I removed my shirt and my skirt to remove my stockings, but before I could Hilda stopped me and said 'You look much better in just your bikini and those stockings' 'I like how you aren't wearing any panties either' she added. She slapped my ass cheeks and went back to getting ready for the beach. I removed my sneakers and replaced them with a pair of flat shoes. I turned around and saw that Hilda had removed her vest and her boots along with her socks. We were both ready to go down to the beach. I walked closer to Hilda and we interlocked elbows before walking down to the beach.

By the time we had reached the beach we had gotten several wolf-whistles from the males we past and even a couple from a few ladies we past. When we stopped on the beach I laid down while Hilda sat down and started messing around with the sand. I debated on whether or not I should remove my top and stockings to get a tan while I was here. I decided to do it. I lowered my stockings to my ankles and untied my top and put it to the side of me. 'Hey, Hilda can you tell me when there are any life guards around please?' I asked.

'Sure… dammit gurl, it hasn't even been ten minutes and you're already naked.' she replied

'Hey, I want to get a tan, and there are like hardly any people here' I defended.

'Well, I guess a real tan would suit you' Hilda said before getting back to her sand castle.

After half an hour I sat up and saw that Hilda had taken her slinglet off and was sitting on top of her sand castle topless. I touched my skin and felt the heat of the sun that my skin had absorbed. I looked up at Hilda and asked 'Hey you wanna go back to the cabaña for some fun?' While I stood up and pulled my stockings back up after brushing my ass and legs off. 'Yeah, that seems good' she answered. We grabbed our tops and walked back topless.

When we reached the cabaña, I removed my shoes and lowered my stockings. Hilda saw what I meant by 'fun' and removed her shorts. Now both naked we laid down on the lawn chairs and I started the fun by starting up a kiss with the naked former champion in front of me. We held the kiss while we started to explore each other's crotches with our fingers. Because it had been a week since I last got laid, it didn't take long before I came. Hilda seemed to be coming out of dry spell as well. I broke the kiss and brought my finger that was inside of Hilda a few seconds ago up to mouth and inside of it. I closed my mouth and withdrew my finger, and held the love juices in my mouth for awhile getting a good taste of it. Hilda tasted like cheesecake. Hilda had the same idea and I watched her lick her cum covered finger. 'Mmmmm, vanilla slice. Not bad, not bad' Hilda said.

For some unknown reason I felt the urge to insert a pokeball into Hilda's vagina. I grabbed the nearest pokeball to me and shrunk it down to its storage size. 'Hey, I wanna try something different' I said to Hilda, holding up the pokeball.

'Oh, I can fit four of them in me' she replied. 'Sometimes six if I'm lubed up enough' she added.

'Well in that case' I said returning it to it's normal size. Hilda took the hint and spread her lips open for me. I rubbed the pokeball against my crotch to lube it up with my femicum before pressing it against Hilda's spread pussy. The Pokeball made it half way before it couldn't budge any further. Hilda started complaining about the pain she was receiving and I started trying to remove it. In the process of removing it I made Hilda cum two times.

We continued the 'fun' until the rental time for our cabaña had run out. But because there wasn't many people we stayed on the lawn chair helping each other achieve multiple orgasms. By the end, we drifted off to sleep and I dreamt of Hilda walking down the street only wearing her bag, her thigh high socks, boots and a smile. When we woke up, I dared Hilda to go the entirety of tomorrow only wearing those things. As a bonus dare I grabbed her team pokeballs and inserted all of them into her pussy. Then for good luck I inserted a seventh pokeball half way into her pussy. Hilda gladly accepted the challenge.

I enjoyed spending the next day tailing behind Hilda.


	7. Caitlin

I had finally reached Elite Four's Castle. What I did find out when I reached the top of the mountain the castle rested on was that the general public could visit the Elite Four members even if they didn't have any gym badges. This was something only Unova allowed. This was perfect for me as I hadn't challenged any of the gym leaders, I had only slept with three of them. I grabbed a booklet and flicked it through. Along with the champion, there were two members of the Four that were female. Because of the layout of the castle the order you visited them was completely up to you. I decided on heading towards the 'Sleepy Psychic Caitlin' first as I thought I needed a break from busty woman and Caitlin's flat chest was what I needed right now. The booklet also contained some random facts about each member. It said that Caitlin was originally from Sinnoh and worked in the Battle Frontier over there. Her room from what I quickly read from the booklet was the third room from the left or the second from the right.

I entered the room and was surprised to find that the floor in Caitlin's room was made up of particles that looked a lot like stars. I walked up the starry stair case and was lead to a circular stage with a white flower bud in the middle. When I drew closer the bud opened up and vanished revealing a bed of clouds and Caitlin herself and one of her pokemon. From what I remembered that pokemon was the evolved from of Munna. Caitlin had on an oversized pink buttoned up shirt and a big puffy hat that was sort of still on her head and sort of on the bed. Her shirt was unbuttoned and the sides were at the sides of her body exposing her naked body. Caitlin had her knees bend upwards and a hand on her cheek while the other was close to her pokemon. They were sleeping peacefully next to each other. I inched closer to her, before I was stopped by her long blonde hair. Her hair strands formed together to make hair tentacles which inserted themselves under my shirt and into my stockings and they began to feel my breasts and vaginal lips up. More hair tentacles formed and lifted me up, a good few metres above Caitlin's face. A third wave of hair tentacles formed and removed my clothes and threw them down towards the ground. Afterwards they started fanning the pinkish fumes coming from the pokemon next to the sleeping beauty towards me. As I began to inhale the fumes each tiny movement the hair tentacles made on me brought me closer to orgasm. The fumes must have been a sensitivity increasing gas. I quickly came after a few minutes of inhaling the fumes and getting groped by the hair tentacles. It was a mixture of me coming onto the tentacles and having a little bit drop onto Caitlin's face, but once that happened she woke up and saw me hanging by her hair naked. She lowered me onto a part of the bed that magically appeared and apologised.

'No worries' I replied back.

'Although now that you're here and naked, I guess I am kinda horny' she said sitting up.

I removed my shoes and lowered my stockings all the way off, before letting Caitlin scoot over to me and embrace me. We held our heads a centimetre apart for awhile, whilst we looked into each others eyes. Caitlin leaned in and began a kiss. While we explored each others mouths I removed her shirt and hat before lowering a hand to her crotch and started rubbing my finger across the length of her pussy. I guess she must have been inhaling the fumes from her pokemon in her sleep as it didn't take long before she moaned into the kiss and her love juices started flowing onto my fingers. I broke the kiss and sampled the body liquid on my fingers. She had a faint taste of strawberry puree. Caitlin scooted a few millimetres away from me before I saw her eyes begin to glow and I felt an intense sense of pleasure coming instead my pussy and on my breasts. I looked down at my chest and saw a giant pink heart merging with my breasts. I assumed that was what was causing the pleasure and I assumed that I had one inside of me as well. It only took a few seconds before I was leaning over using the bed for support as I couldn't sit straight. I let out an orgasmic cry into the cloud like bed and felt the pleasure slowly start to fade away. I adjusted myself upright and saw Caitlin smile. While I was moaning from the intense pleasure she had grown herself a massive penis and was slowly and seductively stroking it with her hair.

Taking the hint I leaned over and inserted as much of the girth as I could into my mouth and started licking its underside with my tongue. While I was doing this Caitlin took the chance to grab the back of my hand and shove my head down towards her crotch, making the throbbing mass travel down my throat. She had also made two hair tentacles go into my asshole and I could feel them start to pulse. Caitlin came and she slowly withdrew her clitoris penis from my mouth, making sure she coated my throat and tongue with a layer of her femicum. I stuck out my tongue and some of the liquid dribbled onto the bed. I swallowed the remaining love juices and caught my breath.

We continued sucking, inserting and playing with each other's body parts for a good few hours until Caitlin fell asleep again. I cleaned myself up and got dressed again. So far my experience with the Elite Four had been amazing and I couldn't wait for what the others had install for me. One down, two more to go.


	8. Shauntal

After getting dressed a green circle appeared on the left side of the cloudy bed. I had seen those before and knew what they were. They teleported a person back to the main area of a building. I stepped into it and was teleported back in front of the statue which was in the middle of the courtyard like area. I brought out the booklet and saw that Shauntal's room was on the first door on the left hand side. The mini description the booklet gave Shauntal read, 'This author uses strong ghost type Pokemon and uses her battles as inspiration for her novels' Reading that last part made me wonder if she was going to write an adult novel based on the events that were about to happen.

I entered Shauntal's room and noticed that it was a dimly light library in the shape of a circle. Books were stacked high on shelves around the walls and in the middle of the room was a large wooden desk with a lady who I assumed was Shauntal sitting down at and what seemed like she was writing something. Before I could take another step Shauntal shot up straight and turned to face me, before standing up and walking closer to me.

'Oh, another person who makes the mistake of sleeping with Caitlin while she has her Musharna out' She said. I looked at her with an confused expression as a reply. 'I can sense the presence of Musharna's fumes. They increase the sensitivity of a female's body.' Shauntal informed me. 'I've looked into it and consuming a ghost type trainer's femicum seems to be the remedy to the fumes.' She added.

'Good thing you just so happen to be the Elite Four member that uses ghost types' I replied, looking on the bright side.

'I wasn't feeling up to intercourse today, but because you look so attractive you've made me horny enough to warrant me having intercourse.' Shauntal replied. Shauntal was wearing four black petals around her neck, a dark purple dress that left some open cleavage, black elbow length gloves and either a pair of black thigh highs or black stockings with orange flat-tops. Her glasses matched with her shoes.

Shauntal twisted her petals around in such a way that not a single petal was over her chests. She then lowered her dress down to half way to her elbows and then withdrew her giant breasts and started squeezing the underside of them with her gloved hands. I removed my shirt and untied my bikini top and let it hang around my neck. I came closer to Shauntal and leaned in for an embrace but really what I did was lean in close enough so that our bare breasts were pressed against each other. While in the close proximity I removed Shauntal's petals and she removed my skirt. Just from pressing our breasts together I had started getting wet. We broke away and Shauntal removed her dress and I removed my shoes and stockings. I was right to think that Shauntal was wearing thigh highs instead of stockings. All she was wearing now was her gloves, socks, shoes, her glasses and perverted look on her face.

We laid down and Shauntal hovered a hand over my crotch. 'What a cute and wet pussy you have there' she said before taking a finger and expertly tracing the line in the middle of my pussy entrance. The fabric of the gloves made the movement much more pleasurable and I arched my back in response. Shauntal had started grinding her crotch against my thigh and the fabric of her socks contacting my inner thighs made me turn my head away from Shauntal as a preparation for the orgasmic cry that came next. Shauntal took off her cum soaked glove and balled it up and slowly inserted it into my vagina. I thought the fabric couldn't have gotten any better when Shauntal was tracing the length of my pussy, but I was wrong. Each time my inner walls clamped down they came into contact with the fabric. Shauntal then took her gloved hand and started tracing the length of her own pussy, while grinding against my bare thigh. She came quickly, before removing her glove and balling it up to insert it into me.

'Now that I'm wet, now's the best chance for you to cure yourself' she said before moving to relocation on top of my face.

I stuck out my tongue ready to catch the love juices. When they stopped flowing into my mouth I quickly licked around her crotch and cleaned up her crotch. I found myself comparing Shauntal's femicum to blackberry puree. Shauntal moved back to her original position and brought her knee onto my crotch. 'Let's see if that worked.' she said before pressing her knee against my crotch harder and moving it up and down. Her thigh highs were made of a fabric similar to her gloves. Because of this I was brought close to orgasm quickly, but I stayed there much longer then before. Arching my back resulted in Shauntal's knee further into me. I climaxed and like with her gloves Shauntal removed her wet thigh high and balled it up and inserted it into my pussy. Shauntal stood up and brought her foot over my pussy and squeezed her heel in-between my lips and started twisting it. It didn't long for me to climax again since I had climaxed a few minutes earlier. Shauntal lowered her remaining piece of clothing and inserted it into me. My pussy was full of her clothes, so much so that even when my inner walls won't clamping down they were still in contact with the fabric.

Shauntal brought her knee back to my crotch and brought a breast up to my mouth for me to suck on her nipple. It didn't take long until my mouth was over flowing with breast milk and Shauntal's knee was covered in a thin layer of my juices. I swallowed and sat up. I told Shauntal that I had to go and quickly dressed myself without bothering to wear my bikini top or clean myself up first. I said goodbye to Shauntal as I walked out of her door.

Two down, one more to go. My walk back to the statue was a difficult one as I realised that I still had Shauntal's gloves and socks in me.


	9. Iris

I walked behind the statue and inserted my hand into my stockings to remove the thigh high socks and gloves that belonged to Shauntal. Once out of my pussy I walked back to Shauntal's room to hand them back. To my surprise she was already bend over at her desk writing about what had just happened. I threw them on the floor before gaining her attention and asking how to get to the champions room.

'Just touch the sign on the statue and that should lower the statue down to a set of staircases that lead to Iris's room.' she answered. Shauntal hadn't even bothered to get dressed. I walked back to the statue and pressed on the sign in the middle of the statue stand. I was surprised to be lowered into a massive corridor leading up an area behind the four towered part of the castle.

I managed to walk up all of those steps. Before continuing on I caught my breath and walked through the hallway into the champion's room. I the middle of the slightly golden room was a throne with someone sat upon it. They were darkened skinned and had dark blue hair that traveled down past their breasts. Her red eyes seemed to light up, when compared to the rest of her body. She wore a faded-purple sleeveless sweater, which had a whole in it just above the breast area. The sweater only came down to her waist so her black panties were showing. She looked to be either around my age or older then me. She was blushing and seemed to be panting and there was the occasional drop of sweat on her body. She faced me and stood up and walked over to me 'I thought no-one was able to come up here on visiting days?' she asked me

'I'm just special' I replied.

'Well you've caught me in a horny mood, so I'll let you sex me up' she said. 'Had fun with Caitlin and Shauntal?' she asked. I was a little confused but what she added clarified what she had just said. 'I have the heightened sense to smell the odour that comes from sex. That and I have cameras in every room in this castle. I've gotta say, you know what you're doing' she added.

'thanks' I replied before removing my shirt and shoes.

I walked closer to Iris and embraced her before kissing her and reaching my hands around to her rear to slip them up her sweater and down on to her bare ass cheeks. Iris' skin seemed to have a burning warmth to it. I broke the kiss and the embrace after a few minutes of doing them and watched as Iris blew steam out of her mouth. I removed my skirt and my bikini top and stockings. I stopped Iris from stripping any further by guiding her on to the throne in the middle of the room. I kneeled in front of her and started licking her crotch through her panties. I received a few slight moans occasionally whenever I passed by her pussy. Iris locked her legs around me, before she let out an orgasmic cry and came. I was squirted by the muffled love juices. I licked the femicum surrounding my mouth and found that Iris tasted like a wildly rich berry. I removed her soaked panties and was surprised to find an unshaved pussy which was heavily matted with her own semen. I leaned into the wild pussy and inserted my tongue and set to work. I made sure I didn't miss any fold or part of her cave. Iris grabbed on to the back of my head while she came again. I stopped to catch my breath before leaning back in, this time focusing on reaching as deep as I could rather than trying to overwhelm the champion. While I licked I reached my hands to her backside and inserted two fingers into her surprisingly tight ass hole and brought her to a quick third orgasm. By now my face had been covered in a thin layer of her semen, some of my hair was also beginning to get matted with the liquid. I stood up and leaned over the dark skinned girl and lowered the part of her sweater over her breasts to let them out. I brought my face into them and began to motorboat them with my wet face. I stopped when both my face and her breasts were covered in femicum as equally as each other.

Iris brought her knee against my crotch and tilted her head in such a way that made her able to suck on one of my nipples. I had lost a lot of stamina from sleeping with Iris on top of Shauntal and Caitlin, so I came quickly on to Iris' knee. Iris raised her arms up and gestured me to lick her armpits. I followed and licked up the salty sweetness of her armpits. I was surprised when this had brought her to another orgasm. I withdrew and Iris raised her legs up so I could begin to lick the other side of her knees. I did so and brought her to a quick orgasm. Iris told me she needed to stop to catch her breath and I told her to lay on the floor. I hovered my crotch above her face. Iris turned on her side before I could lower myself onto her face, so I ended up placing my pussy onto her cheek. But I decided on grinding my crotch against her cheek anyways. After I came I hopped off her and helped her back up. She now had my femicum all over one of her cheeks and some had spread on to her hair, around and into her mouth. Iris even had to close an eye because some of the stuff landed on her eyelid.

Iris brought me into her actual room for a round two, which consisted of more sex toys and even more fun. We continued late into the night before finally collapsing on top of one another. In my dreams I imagined Iris, Shauntal and Caitlin having an adventurous threesome in the courtyard area of the castle.


	10. Lenora

After 'sexing' up Iris I returned home for some much needed rest. After a couple of days of nothing but, eat, sleep and masturbation my mum informed me that the way Nacrene City had just been opened up again. I remembered that there used to be female gym leader there as mum had told me stories of trainers getting swept by the gym leaders pokemon when she used to work as a nurse there. I decided to make the four day long journey over to Nacrene starting tomorrow morning.

The four days seemed to drag on and on, but I finally made it to Nacrene. It had a rural feel about it and was a bit on the abandoned side as the gym had closed and the primary source of the city's wealth had vanished. I headed over to where the gym used to be, which was past the museum. I walked in after paying for the museum and was surprised that the place was completely empty, except for a chair with clothes on top and a note which read

'If you feel like taming the beast inside of me, drop whatever clothing you have on now and put these on. After your done slightly push the second book-shelf on your right.

-L'

I did as the note from L said and striped out of my clothes and looked at the clothes on the chair. The pile consisted of a white and pink hat, denim short-shorts and black boots with pink soles. As I put them on I noticed that I would have been easily mistaken for Hilda if someone came in. Maybe the ex-gym leader has something of a fetish for Hilda. I walked over to the second book-shelf on the right and gave it slight shove. It revealed a set of stairs downwards to were you fought the gym leader and were I was going to 'tame the beast' inside of the gym leader.

The room was darkened and I kept stumbling on things that looked like various types of sex toys. I was blinded when the lights came on and saw the ex-gym leader at the wall, before she moved back to her desk. 'So the world has send someone to finally check on Lenora, ay?' she said. 'No, that's not it, your here to have sex with me' she added looking at my outfit. Lenora then stood up and came to the front of her desk and removed her oversized pants to expose her pussy. She gestured for me to kneel in front of her and lick it. Lenora was a black women around the age of at least forty and was still wearing her white shirt with a bowtie in between the breasts and her orange and white head band which she had holding back her dark cyan afro.

As I licked and enjoyed the scent of her pussy she placed a hand on my head and slightly pressed my face closer to her pussy. As I licked, she used her free hand to guide mine to specific places on her thighs. When Lenora was close to orgasm she said 'Damn girl nobody can bring me over the edge as fast as you, you've got a talent' before letting out an orgasmic cry and coming all over my face. I sat down and licked off as much of the femicum as I could. A strong Hot-chocolate came to mind when I tasted Lenora. I watched as Lenora went around the room picking up various sex toys, before coming back to me and telling me to get on the desk.

She removed her shirt before attaching two nipple clamps to each nipple and then inserted a butt plug into her asshole and a set of vibrators into her wet pussy and finally lodged a massive dildo to hold it in. Lenora then got to work applying the same sex toys minus the dildo onto me. I had never had a nipple clamp on so the initial pain out-weighed the initial pleasure. Lenora then linked up the clamps with a small chain before roughly inserting the dildo into me. She then began to pound me quickly thrusting her crotch into mine, pushing the dildo right up to the furthest wall of my womb. Each time she pounded me my breasts would bounce, causing the nipple clamps to work their magic. Because they were linked the pleasure was shared between Lenora and I. As Lenora continued thrusting she began to go much rougher and faster then before, and my eyes started to water and I stuck out my tongue, drooling in the process. I had reached climax but Lenora's actions kept me from letting out my orgasm and I was forced to hold on to my orgasm. By the time Lenora stopped my mind had gone blank and I ended up coming three times more then normal.

Lenora gave me a break while she prepared for round two. She came back with two more nipple clamps and then attached them to our clitoris's before diving into my pussy to retrieve the vibrators and the butt plug from with in my ass. She then inserted the butt plug into my pussy and the vibrators into my ass hole. She then linked the two new clamps up with the others and inserted the dildo into my ass hole. She started off with a painfully slow pace before building up speed and intensity. Each time she would thrust a little deeper then last time. Each time she thrusted she pushed the vibrators deeper with each thrust. I passed out from the intense pleasure, while Lenora continued to thrust into me.

As I slept I thought of Lenora sleeping with every single female in Nacrene. So far I was having fun on my second trip around Unova.


	11. Elesa and Skyla Threesome

After waking up in Nacrene, I decided to make the journey to Undella Bay as I was told gym leaders came to a local villa and rested there. Gym Leaders from all regions as well as the occasional champion. It took me roughly four days to get to the beachy town and three quarters of the way there, I stripped down to my bikini top and stockings, along with changing my shoes to the flat soled ones I had on while I was with Hilda.

While walking along the beach I saw Skyla on top of Elesa's lap, both in revealing bikinis. As I drew closer to them I saw that Skyla had a dildo in between her breasts and was using them to thrust the dildo in and out of Elesa. At some point Elesa must have moved the parts covering Skyla's nipples on her bikini top, as her nipples and parts of her areolae were exposed. I decided on sneaking up behind Elesa to surprise her. Skyla noticed I was behind Elesa and I gestured for her to be quiet while I sneaked up on Elesa. I quietly kneeled down and slipped my hands around Elesa and into her bikini top and started to grope them. Elesa tilted her head in such a way that made her able to see me. She was about to say something when she leaned back onto me and let out an orgasmic cry and came. Skyla walked over to me and hugged me swallowing me up in her wet breasts. While I was in the embrace I decided to lick off some of the love juices on her breasts. Elesa tasted like plants you would find deep in caves that were luminous. Skyla broke the embrace and sat down near us. As a joke I decide to reach over to Elesa's crotch and stroke the dildo she had in her pussy. Skyla seemed to enjoy it, but it didn't go over so well with Elesa.

After I took the dildo out of Elesa's pussy Skyla suggested that we have a threesome together on the beach. I liked the idea, but Elesa didn't. That was until Skyla gave her the puppy-dog eyes and she eventually said yes to the motion. Skyla quickly decided that I should be the one on the ground, while Elesa thrusts into me and she sits on top me, while she stroked my pussy. Skyla pushed me onto the sand and sat on my face and I began to lick her pussy through her swimsuit. I then felt Elesa insert the dildo into my asshole before thrusting. Elesa had decided against lowering my stockings and instead thrusted through the fabric. The fabric gave a bit of tension between her thrusts making it more pleasurable. Skyla then brought her hand to my crotch and glided her finger along the length of my pussy before slipping a hand down my stockings and inserting a finger into my pussy. Elesa then gave my breasts some attention by groping them and squeezing my nipples with her fingers. I could hear Skyla and Elesa kissing above my chest. After a little while of doing this, Skyla was the first to orgasm and I felt her pussy begin to pulsate before she moaned heavily into the kiss she was still holding with Elesa and cuming all over my awaiting face. I followed Skyla by cuming from the pleasure I had been receiving from both girls. The femicum mostly ended up on Skyla's hand and my in my stockings but I felt a few little droplets go through my stockings and onto the sand below me. Skyla withdrew her hand to rub the love juices off onto my stockings before inserting them into her lover's mouth, breaking up the kiss.

Elesa then withdrew the dildo from in my ass and in her pussy and placed it in my pussy through my stockings and started riding on top of me, thrusting her hips upon the dildo. Skyla repositioned herself so her chest was leaning on me and her ass was up in the air, close to Elesa's face. Because her breasts were close to my mouth I grabbed one of Skyla's nipples and started circling her areola with my tongue while I sucked with my mouth. Having not came yet, Elesa eventually came from riding the dildo which was lodged in my pussy. Unsurprisingly her cum ended up on my stockings. So far my stockings would need a good long wash after this. Just as Skyla started to moan heavily for a second time, I felt her nipple grow hot and when she let out an orgasmic cry, my mouth was overloaded with her breast milk. I spilled a lot of the fluid onto the sand surrounding me as the rushing liquid forced itself out of my mouth and rested around my chin.

'Oh, I've never lactated before, you're good with your mouth and your hands' Skyla said while moaning.

As a jealous reply Elesa raised one of my legs and gave my ass a good smacking. The time it impacted with my ass cheek, was around the same time I was about to climax. The impact pushed me over the edge and more of my femicum, squirted around my crotch. Seeing my reaction to being smacked, Elesa continued to smack me for a few more minutes, until my ass cheeks were red and weak.

Elesa and Skyla switched ends, but I heard Skyla reach in to something and grab something before returning to my rear. It turned out that it was a few more dildos. Skyla handed Elesa one, and Skyla withdrew the dildo from within me and inserted it into herself, while also inserting a second one into her as well. She then placed the final dildo into her mouth and worked on inserting both dildos into me, while trying not to rip my stockings. My stockings made it a tighter fit then what it already was, but once Skyla got a rhythm going, it ended up increasing the pleasure. Elesa on the other hand had inserted the dildo into herself and forced my mouth open to insert it into it. Elesa then leaned over me to insert the dildo that Skyla was holding in her mouth into hers. Elesa started with a fast pace, but didn't go in as deep, before leading into a slower pace but going well into my throat. I heard Skyla's muffled moans, and I followed suit. Elesa wasn't far behind when she eventually climaxed. It turned out that the dildo Elesa had used had a small hole running through the length of it, which allowed for liquids to run through. I found out when I choked on some of Elesa's cum.

Skyla and Elesa got off of me and adjusted their swimwear, before sitting facing the waves, like the past half an hour hadn't happened. I sat up, before quickly standing up and my ass was still sore from the smacking from earlier. I adjusted my clothing and looked down at the gym leaders beside me. They looked up and said. 'Huh, Cynthia's sure taking a long time picking out the swimsuit she wants to wear'

'Where's Cynthia' I asked, all tiredness escaping my body at the mention.

'In that villa' Skyla replied.

'Well, see you guys the next time I see you' I replied back beginning to rush towards the villa as fast as I could with soggy stockings and running on sand.


	12. Cynthia

I quietly entered the villa, being careful not to alert the inside resident to my position. At the back of the room was a blonde beauty trying out different swimsuits. At the moment she was completely naked while holding a two piece black bikini over her bare body. She was completely wrapped in her own world that she didn't notice me walk closer to her. As I drew closer to her I could hear what she was thinking out loud. 'Should I go with black again?' she asked herself. I drew closer yet again and saw that she was wearing a beautiful ring with some sort of gem shard embedded in it. She wore it on her ring finger. Was she married or engaged, or did she just wear it for looks?

'But every so often, white can be good…' she thought out loud again, bringing out the same type of swim suit but coloured white instead of black.

'Nah, I think something risqué could look good on me' She said going to the drawer which contained her swimsuits. She returned to the mirror with a black mankini with rather thin straps. She slipped into it and noticed that her breasts made the straps hang over her chest because of the size of them. Her hands glided down her body from her breasts to the bottom of her ass cheeks where she groped them with only two fingers of each hand. 'Man, I really miss Dawn' she said.

I had heard of Dawn, but only a few times. 'I've had fun meeting up with the league here, but my pussy has been dry since I left. Except for when I've masturbated of course' she added. She noticed my reflection in the mirror and turned to face me. She examined me and saw that my stockings were soaked with femicum and I had love juice and breast milk running down my chin.

'Oh, hello. You seem to be in a sticky situation' she said breaking the ice finally.

'Oh yeah, those two man' I replied referring to Skyla and Elesa.

'As in Skyla and Elesa?' she asked. 'What happened?' she asked.

'Oh, nothing really, just a threesome' I answered trying not to brag, as the blonde beauty had seemed to be in a bit of a dry spell.

'You got them to cave? I've been trying to for the past week, but no they won't sleep with me because I'm a married woman.' she replied.

That explained the ring. 'I even told them that my wife doesn't mind, and in fact would like to hear how my sex life has been while on vacation' she added.

'Well, I can help' I said suggestively.

'Really, even though we are complete strangers?' she asked.

'Hey, that's been my life for the past several weeks, so yeah' I answered. 'The name's Rosa.' I added.

'Thanks, I'll finally have something to show for my vacation' she said losing her cool for a second there. 'Mine's Cynthia'

'Great, I had gotten the right villa' I thought to myself.

'Just let me clean you up first' Cynthia said getting a towel to clean me up with.

Cynthia started with my chin and worked her way downwards until she reached my stockings. Instead of cleaning them up she started licking my crotch through the fabric. She also started to glide her finger along her own clothed pussy. As she continued I felt her begin to moan through her strokes, until she eventually came. She stood up and removed my bikini that had been awkwardly hanging there.

'A strong sense of rose petals' she whispered into my ear. It felt surprisingly sexy to have someone whisper what your femicum tasted like into your ear. In response I quickly ran a finger across her mankini's soaked crotch area. I brought my cum covered finger up to my mouth and licked it, making sure Cynthia saw it. The blonde beauty tasted like chocolate honeycomb cake. I whispered Cynthia's flavour into her ear much like she did with me.

She then led me to the nearby bed and pushed me onto my back. She then proceeded to lower my soaked stockings and continued licking my pussy. As she continued she added thrusts of her tongue into me. She was awarded by a stream of cum directly into her expecting mouth. Cynthia then stood up and removed her mankini and threw it on top of me. I grabbed the wet part that was around her crotch and led in into my mouth and started sucking the flavour out of it. She then raised her hand that she had her ring on it and twisted the ring, which transformed her into a shiny Gardevior. She then snapped her fingers and I watched in awe as a double throbbing mass grew out of her clitoris. She then leaned her crotch into mine and led a cock into a hole each before she started thrusting. She then instructed me to glide my finger along the point of her chest spike. I did as she instructed and was surprised when my pussy and ass began to fill up with her femicum. The longer I glided my finger along it, the more my holes filled up. I left it there for so long, Cynthia's penises got ejected out of me.

Cynthia and I continued for a good hour before I was too tired to continue. I ended up resting it off in the bed in the villa while Cynthia exited to go have fun with the gym leaders we were waiting patiently outside. In my dreams I dreamt of Skyla, Elesa, Cynthia, Gardevior Cynthia and me all having an orgy. In my sleep my hand ended up on my crotch. I was awoken by the sound of my own orgasm.


	13. May

I decided to head to a local island just of the coast of Humilau City to relax and reflect on my adventures so far. I had met a lot of attractive women so far, but I hadn't found any that I would go back to, apart from Roxie and maybe Shauntal. There also was that one model girl I had met twice so far, but hadn't met again in a lot time. I wondered what she was up to. As I walked on the beach, wearing a new bikini that Cynthia had lent me. It was a loose yellow and orange boob tube and a yellow and orange skirt. As I walked I enjoyed the feeling of the ocean air on my breasts and pussy and the feeling of sand in between my toes. I continued walking until I came across another girl who looked about four years older then me. I stopped to introduce myself.

'Oh, Hi. I'm May. I didn't think I would met any one out here' she introduced herself.

'Yeah, it's a little more relaxing out here though' I replied sitting down next to May.

'Yeah definitely. Much better then the busy cities. There's nothing like that in Hoenn' she said.

'Huh, she's from Hoenn' I thought to myself.

May was wearing a huge red bow-tie with white strips down the middle of each bow in her brown hair, with two strands of it coming around her face, highlighting it. She wore a red slinglet on, with her undershirt straps visible underneath her slinglet straps. She also covered her crotch with white short-shorts with black tights underneath. She was also enjoying the feeling of being bare foot on the beach.

We talked for a bit longer until a strong sudden gust of wind came and blew my bikini top above exposing my breasts for a few seconds. When the wind stopped I looked over at May who was slightly blushing.

'Well, that's awkward' I said trying to break the ice that the wind had caused.

'Not really, you have really nice boobs' May replied.

May grew closer to me and laid her hand on my thigh before slowly advancing it to my inner thigh and eventually up my bikini bottom and onto my bare crotch.

'Someone's a slutty whore, for not wearing any underwear' she said. 'Says the one who has slept with all the female league members of Hoenn and some from here' she added.

'Huh, she went on an adventure like me' I thought.

May withdrew her hand and lowered her slinglet exposing her own breasts.

'I mean, it's only fair' she said.

Her breasts had a slight hang from the way she lowered her slinglet.

After placing her breasts back into her shirt, I lowered my bikini top releasing my breasts. Not like they weren't free already. May then followed by grabbing both her shirts and lifting them over her head and placing them on to the sand next to her. I then lowered my bikini top down my legs. I then watched as May unbuttoned her shorts and removed them. Her crotch was highlighted by her tights. She then turned to face me and held her breasts with her hands on the side of them and pressed them together. I leaned forward and kissed her while I placed my hands on the under side of her breasts. I broke the kiss letting a string of our saliva drip down onto her breasts for guiding one of her nipples into my mouth to suck on it. Because May's nipples were inner nipples, I was able to slightly insert my tongue into the hole where her nipple should have been. I looked up into her eyes as I did this and saw a look of lust starring back at me. I began circling her puffy areola, occasionally pressing down on parts of it, while sucking on it. I wasn't long before I felt some heat coming out from her nipple, before she begin to lactate. I let go of her nipple and moved my head over her breasts before opening my mouth and releasing all of the breast milk onto her breasts. I then pushed May onto her back and started licking her chest, slowly advancing closer to her crotch. Along the way I found a sensitive part of May's chest and gave that area more attention then others, before moving downwards. When I reached May's tights I continued my tongue contact and glided my tongue around her crotch, moved to her inner thighs before, then moved onto her perineum, before eventually getting to her pussy. Because I had taken my time teasing her, May was already moaning pretty heavily and was also verily wet. It only took a few strokes of my tongue to make the older girl cum and have an orgasm. I then lowered her tights down to her knees before cleaning up her cum with my tongue. She tasted like the pineapple lumps chocolate. I then inserted two fingers into her rear, and another two into her snatch, before giving attention to her clitoris with my tongue. She didn't take long to orgasm a second time.

She sat up and I removed my bikini bottom and placed it on May's breasts, making them wear it. She then pushed me onto my back and traced around my crotch using her breast like a pencil. The feeling off the breast tissue against my crotch was unique and I ended up getting close to climax just from her tracing. She then glided her finger along my pussy, which made me orgasm. She then worked on getting one of her nipples fully erect before pressing it against my crotch and working on getting it to lactate. The feeling of my pussy getting filled up with hot breast milk, was orgasmic. May the lodged three fingers into my pussy to stop the milk from escaping. She then started pimping her fingers into me. With her movements she caused a wave within me and, each time the wave of milk hit the back of my womb, I grew closer to orgasm. She then tilted my ass into the air, before beginning to circle my ass hole with her tongue. After a few circles with her tongue she pushed my ass further, so it hang over my stomach, she then gave one final thrust with her fingers before withdrawing them and letting me erupt all over my chest with my own femicum and her breast milk mixture.

I sat up and gave May a huge hug, spreading the mixture my chest was covered in over to her as well. We were about to continue when a group of people came rushing out naked on to the beach. Apparently, the beach we were on, wasn't unused land, it was a nude beach.

That night I dreamt of being inside of a pool, that was filled with May's breast milk. I really wanted to met May again.


	14. Yancy (Finale)

I began to hang around Nimbasa in hopes of finally meeting up with Yancy again. I ended up riding the windmill about 10 times before I grew bored of it. Although when I was coming back down on the 10th time, I thought I saw a pink haired girl in the back ground. I barely remembered that Yancy had pink hair so, I rushed off the ride and over to where I thought Yancy was. I took a huge risk and tapped on the shoulder of the pink haired girl to get her attention in the crowd. She turned around and I got to see those blue eyes I haven't seen in a few weeks. We starred into each others eyes for a few seconds before one of us finally did something. I leaned in and kissed her, and wrapped my arms around her and waited a bit to lower them. I could sense that Yancy was a bit shocked by my sudden movement, but before I could Yancy lowered her arms to my ass and started groping them. I then slipped my hands down her skirt and panties and started groping her directly. As we were in a crowded place we received several disgusted looks, a few wolf-whistles from guys and the occasional wolf-whistle from girls. I wanted to bring my knee up to her crotch, but I also wanted to wait until we were alone. I broke the embrace and Yancy was the first to speak.

'I have to try out some outfits for tomorrow, but you're more the welcome to come and help. Especially since we're the same size.' she said.

'Sure' I replied extending my hand out for her to take it.

Yancy then lead me out of the crowd and towards her apartment complex. When we entered her apartment I was surprised when her living room looked like a run-way.

When I mentioned this Yancy replied with. 'Yeah, this is the model's apartment complex, every apartment as a room that looks like a run-way'.

Yancy then stopped in front of a giant trunk, and opened it. Inside were a ton of clothes.

'Huh, says here that there are 30 outfits. Each outfit takes around 10 minutes, so that's a total of 300 minutes in total, which is…' she wondered off trying to do the maths.

'5 hours' I filled in.

'It's 7.30pm now, so we should finish at about 2.30 in the morning.' she said.

'We better get to work then' I replied.

'I'll go get you a spare pair of model panties, you start getting into your first outfit.' she said vanishing into another room.

What the difference between normal panties and model panties was I wondered as I picked out a outfit that consisted of a black boob tube and baggy pants with a towel used as a belt. I removed my shirt and bikini so I could wear the black boob tube. I then sat down so I could remove my shoes and my stockings. I decided to leave my skirt on, as I still needed the model panties from Yancy. While waiting I noticed that the room had a slight warm breeze. Yancy returned with panties in hard and handed them to me. At first glance they looked no different then normal panties but as I put them on, I released that around the perineum and crotch areas, the panties had mini vibrators in the fabric. I removed my skirt and pulled up the baggy pants before adjusting the towel, before hopping onto the run way like feature of the room. I walked away from Yancy, before turning and coming back. The panties weren't a major inconvenience, they were slightly pleasurable. I then hopped down and got undressed to try the next outfit. I then rinsed and repeated until all outfits were tried. After every couple of outfits, I noticed that Yancy was wearing one less item of clothing. By the tenth she began to masturbate. Some of the most notable outfits included an orange bikini with white and blue striped thigh highs, a blue version of the dress I was given by Elesa, a black shirt and a red skirt with black thigh highs, a white and blue version of the previous outfit and a beige trench coat. The final outfit was a white shirt, dark blue bloomers and white thigh highs. By the time I had reached the 30th outfit, my pre-cum was dripping out of my panties and onto the outfit. I turned around and saw Yancy fully naked. The sight of her made me cum right there. I then struggled off the run way and out of the outfit.

Yancy then climaxed before rushing into the kitchen to grab some whipped cream and a banana. She the lead me into her room, before pushing me onto my back on her bed. She then peeled the banana before spraying the tip of it with cream. The cream splattered around her mouth a little. She then placed the creamed banana in-between her breasts and stuck out her tongue. She then began to seductively lick the cream off the banana with her tongue and roll her nipples with her thumb and index finger. She stopped when she felt her breasts began to make milk, and I saw a few drips of her breast milk coming out of her nipples. The banana dropped to the bed, and Yancy took the cream and applied some to my nipples and my stomach. She then took the time to lick all of it off. Before inserting the cream can into me, she removed my model panties and inserted the can pressing it against my furthest vaginal wall. This made the can squirt out cream into my pussy which made me 'cream' instantly. She then removed the can before placing it next to the banana. She then picked up the banana again and inserted it into her entrance. It disappeared inside her before she came. From what I could tell she clamped down onto the banana, squishing it. I then leaned into her crotch and licked up the juices that came out. In between the taste of the banana I tasted the slightest taste of butter.

Yancy then got up and grabbed a double-ended dildo from within her drawers and inserted it into herself. She then guided it into me and started thrusting using the cream slowly making it's way out of me as lube. I then started thrusting back, using the mashed banana as lube. We continued to fight for dominance until we saw the sun begin to rise up. Yancy then got up and cleaned herself with a nearby towel and put on a long sleeved dark blue shirt, before placing a whitish-blue shirt over the top. She then pulled up her dark blue skirt, before pulling up her whitish-blue thigh highs. She then placed a whitish-blue hat with a pink stripe on it. She then told me that I could sleep in her bed. She kissed me good-bye and left. I drifted off to sleep.

In my sex-fuelled dreams, I imagined myself as Yancy watching another Yancy model on the stage. I couldn't help but masturbate, in the dream world and the real one. I was woken up by Yancy striping down and hoping into bed beside me. I had really liked my experience with Yancy and I took a huge leap and asked her out. She said yes and to celebrate we got closer to each other and brought a finger to each other's pussy. We continued until midnight when Yancy fell asleep. I continued to watch my naked girlfriend sleep before eventually sleeping.


End file.
